


Wrapped around his finger

by Winmance



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Auguste and Damen are best friends, Childhood Friends, College, Damen and Auguste are roomates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Protective Auguste, blink and you miss it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: The first time Damen meet Laurent, he was only two years old and so small that he couldn’t even reach Damen’s waist.Auguste and Damen had only been friends for a few weeks, but it was his first time  meeting his brother.They're about to leave when Laurent looks at him, his wide blue eyes filling with tears as he tries unsuccessfully to say his name. And just like that, Laurent made his way into their friendship, thanks to his pretty eyes and Damen’s too big heart





	Wrapped around his finger

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by readerwriteme

The first time Damen meet Laurent, he was only two years old and so small that he couldn’t even reach Damen’s waist.

Auguste and Damen had only been friends for a few weeks, but it was his first time going to his friend’s house and meeting his brother. Babies are funny, he decided when Laurent tried to put the whole tv remote in his mouth, but they’re not funny enough for him to want to spend more than ten minutes with them.

They’re about to leave to play in the garden when Laurent starts crying and runs toward him, tripping over his own feet a few times. He’s a little embarrassed because he doesn’t want to say no, but he doesn’t want to say yes either. He’s here for Auguste, not his two-year-old brother.

But then Laurent looks at him, his wide blue eyes filling with tears as he tries unsuccessfully to say his name.

“Laurent,” Auguste sighs in fake-annoyance, but Damen can clearly see that he’s as sensitive as Damen in the face of his baby brother’s cries, “I will play with you later, alright?”

Damen sighs in relief when Laurent stops crying, only to find himself in more pain when he sees his face drop, his bottom lips quivering violently.

“Maybe- Maybe he could play with us?” He asks, unsure. Are babies allow to play outside? He’s not sure, he never seen someone as small as Laurent.

“I mean, if you want…” his friend says, a tiny smile appearing on his face. Apparently, the love Laurent has for Auguste is reciprocated.

“Yeah, I mean, you’re his only friend, and it doesn’t seem fair to push him aside.”

“You’re right,” Auguste says, rushing toward Laurent and making him stand up again. “Come, Laurent, we’ve got to hide before Damen, The Monster, gets us!”

Laurent starts giggling right away, even if Damen doubts he understands what’s happening.

 

And just like that, Laurent made his way into their friendship, thanks to his pretty eyes and Damen’s too big heart.

The years passed but their friendship never weakened, it only grew stronger. Laurent is four years younger than them, but Damen suspects that he’s already smarter than all of them combined.

Friday nights are spent at Auguste’s house since Laurent is still too young to have sleepovers, and more than once they’ve ended up watching Disney movies to please him, ignoring the fact that they’re almost twelve now and really not into it anymore.

When Auguste reaches his fourteen birthday, its Laurent’s idea to drop a whole pack of flour on his head, and Damen laughs so hard that he almost wet his pants.

For Laurent’s twelfth birthday, they all go to the beach and Damen and Auguste spend two whole hours building him a castle tall enough for him to stand next to it.

When Damen gets his first date with a girl, he can see his friends in the corner of the theater, looking at him with wide smiles on their faces. They cheer when he kisses her, and they let him cry on their shoulders when she breaks up with him.

Something happens to Laurent that same year, something bad enough to make him cry at night, but he doesn’t talk about it and Damen doesn’t press him. Instead, he stays in his room, sleeping on the floor next to Auguste, who doesn’t want to leave Laurent alone.

Then Laurent turns fifteen and Damen starts dating Jokaste. Things change after that. He has less time to see them, less time to answer their texts, and when they start to make plans, Jokaste finds a reason for him to stay with her. She doesn’t like Laurent, and Laurent doesn’t like her. He can’t blame her, not really. If he’s being honest, none of their other friends really like Laurent. He’s cold, mean and he snaps at everyone about everything. Damen knows that’s not the real Laurent, that when they’re alone together, he’s still the sweetheart Damen used to carry around, so he fights with his friends and makes room for Laurent every time they go somewhere.

Once, Nikandros starts to say something against it, but one look at Auguste’s face is enough to shut him up. No one say anything after that.

But Damen doesn’t see Laurent, not really, not until after he finds out about Jokaste and Kastor. He’s still trying to get over it, drowning himself in some stupid tv show and beers, when Laurent drops by his house.

“You could have least taken a shower,” he scolds. “You stink.”

“Break ups do that.”

“No, you do that to yourself,” Laurent snaps, sitting in front of him. He sighs, putting his hand on top of Damen’s, which surprises both of them. Laurent doesn’t like physical contact and they all know that. Still, he doesn’t move. “I’m sorry that Jokaste was dumb enough to cheat on you with your own brother. But that’s her problem, not yours. You don’t need her, Damen, you never did.”

“I miss her.”

“No, you don’t. You miss being with someone, that’s different. Let’s face it, she wasn’t meant to be with you.”

“Why? Cause she’s smarter than me?” He laughs, trying to shut down the voice in his head telling him that yes, she was smarter and too good for him.

“Cause you’re a good man, Damianos.”

He says it so softly, so sincerely, that for the first time ever, Damen really looks at him. He doesn’t look at Auguste’s little brother, but at Laurent, beautiful and gracious Laurent, with his golden hair, his beautiful eyes and his too rare smile.

“If I take a shower, will you stay and watch The Bachelor with me?”

“Fine, but I want pizza, too.”

“It’s a date, then.”

 

 

They don’t start dating right after that, of course. Mostly because Damen doesn’t want Laurent to feel like he’s replacing Jokaste, but also because he’s not sure his feelings are returned. Well, he thinks they are, but he doesn’t know for sure.

It’s six months later that he makes his first move, if one could call it a first move. They’re watching a movie together, their legs pressed together and Damen’s arm resting on the headrest. He wants to drop it around Laurent’s shoulders, but he’s not sure about it, doesn’t want to risk their friendship over his stupid crush, doesn’t want-

“Are you gonna hold me or not?” Laurent asks, his voice neutral as always.

“I- Yeah, sure.”

With Laurent’s head resting on his chest, his hand resting softly against it, Damen realizes that he’s dating his best friend’s little brother. He’s screwed.

 

He meant to tell Auguste. He did. But he never found the right moment or the right words. It doesn’t help that he’s afraid he may forbid him from seeing Laurent again.

Laurent is everything he’s ever wanted, and he can’t imagine his life without him. It’s not the same love that he had with Jokaste, always fast and hard, like there was always a chance that she would run away, forcing him to court her all the time.

There’s no fear in their relationship. There’s no need to always find something to do, because they take comfort in each other’s presence.

Sometimes, Laurent simply drops his head on his lap and reads his book while Damen plays with his hair.

Sometimes, they spend hours talking about their days, Laurent commenting every single thing Damen is telling him even though he keeps telling Damen not to interrupt him when it’s his turn to talk.

Sometimes, they lay down and look at each other for no reason other than that Laurent is the most beautiful thing ever, and that he somehow thinks that Damen is, too.

All the time, with or without Laurent, Damen is afraid that his heart will somehow burst from all the love he has for him. When he says as much to Laurent, he simply smiles and kisses his chest, as if that will be enough to make everything better. It is.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Laurent asks him, still sleepy.

“You” Damen admits, his fingers tracing over his skin. They spent the night together and neither of them found a good reason to put clothes after. Laurent’s naked body is covered by a tiny blanket, his hair falling back on the pillow in the most delicious way. He’s beautiful. Perfect.

“Well, I’m here. You don’t need to think about me.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Laurent smiles and that’s all it takes for Damen to roll his body on top of his, kissing him with as much passion as he can. Laurent laughs at first before pushing his hands in Damen’s hair and bringing him closer, his legs coming to curl around his waist.

“You’re not that bad either,” his voice caught in a moan when Damen starts to kiss his throat, going after what he knows is Laurent’s sweet spot.

Under the blanket, their cocks are brushing against each other, not enough be distracting, but enough to spread waves of pleasure through their bodies.

“Fuck me,” Laurent whispers. “Come on, I wanna feel you.”

He could never say no to Laurent anyway. Not when he was two, nor now when he’s almost eighteen.

Without leaving Laurent’s mouth, he tries to reach the lube on his nightstand.

“You fucking asshole!” someone screams behind him.

He doesn’t have time to register what’s happening before he feels something hit him hard in the head, forcing him to roll off Laurent in pain.

“Auguste, this isn’t-“ Laurent starts to say, only to be cut off by his brother.

“This isn’t what I think it is? Because it does look like it!”

“I was gonna say this isn’t any of your business.”

Damen shot a glare to Laurent, begging him to be nice. If Auguste’s face is anything to go by, he’s not taking the situation very well.

“Auguste, listen-“

“You’re fucking my brother!” Auguste yells, “You, my best friend, is fucking my baby brother!”

“Well, yeah, but-“

“There’s no but!” He screams again, “How could you do that to me? To him? He’s a fucking kid, Damianos!”

“I’m not a kid!” Laurent says angrily “I’m capable of making my own decisions, and I choose Damen.”

“Auguste, I know that you’re angry, but Laurent is right. He’s not a kid.”

“So that means that you can fuck him? That you can lie and ask me to have the whole room for the weekend, pretending you have some mysterious girlfriend, only to bring my brother here and fuck him?”

“It wasn’t a lie!” Damen defends himself “Laurent just happens to be the girlfriend. Well, boyfriend, not girlfriend.”

He’s almost sure he heard Laurent whispering “Idiot” next to him, but he doesn’t ask him to repeat it. Auguste looks angry, but most of all, he looks hurt, and a wave of guilt hits Damen because he did that, he betrayed his best friend.

“I should have told you,” he admits. “We should have told you.”

“No, Damen, what you should have done is _not_ screw my brother!”

“It’s not just about sex, Auguste. I love him.”

“You-“ Auguste stops, frowning, “How long has this been going on?”

“A year,” Damen says.

“So every time you’ve asked me to leave the room so you could bring girls in, it was Laurent?”

“Yes, but we weren’t having sex. Not all the time” He hurries to say, “We didn’t start until two months ago.”

He sees Auguste shoulders dropping in relief at that admission, as if a weight was lifted from his shoulders, and he slowly makes his way to their bed, sitting on the edge.

“I love him, too,” Laurent says, “And I’m happy with him, Auguste. I couldn’t- I need him. Don’t take him away from me, please.”

“I noticed, you know,” Auguste says after a while, “that you looked happier. You’re still a little brat, but you seemed… Yeah. Happy. Calmer.”

“I am.”

Auguste sighs, as if trying to cope with everything, before extending his hand for Laurent to take it. They’re looking at each other, a silent conversation Damen knows he’s not a part of.

“I will cut your dick if you hurt him,” Auguste says. “I mean it.”

“He would probably cut it off himself.”

At that, they both laugh while Laurent simply rolls his eyes in exaggeration, his mouth twisting into a smile discreetly.

“And you can’t have sex while I’m around. Not here nor at our parents’ house. And no sex talk. I don’t want to know anything about what you two are doing.”

“Are you sure? Because Damen is really-“

“Stop it!” Auguste says, covering his ears with his hands and getting up, “I’m leaving!”

Damen smiles, discreetly taking Laurent’s hand in his, squeezing gently. Sure, it could have gone better, with Auguste _not_ walking on them having sex, but all things considered, it could have be worse.

“Hey Auguste, if you give us five minutes, we can meet you outside and go to the theater together?”

He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding, a smile appearing on his face.

“Sure. There’s this new place I want to try, too. If that’s good with you.”

“Yeah, meet you in a minute.”

Auguste leaves, closing the door after him, and before Damen can do anything, Laurent is pushing himself on him, his arms around his neck.

Laurent isn’t always good at being affectionate, so Damen makes the most of it, holding him as close as possible, taking in the scent on his hair and how his body feels pressing against him.

“I believe you said something about loving me,” he whispers into his neck.

“Did I?”

“Yes. Your exact words were “I love him” actually.”

“And I believe you said the same thing, didn’t you?”

He can feel Laurent smiling against him, and he fights against himself not to push Laurent away just to see the blush spreading on his face.

“Come on, we should hurry before he thinks we’re fucking,” Laurent says, sliding out of his lap.

 

 

They’re at the theater, Laurent sitting in the middle, Damen at his right and Auguste at his left, the same arrangement as when they were kids.

“You won’t make him sad, will you?” Auguste asks when the movie is over and Laurent is in the bathroom.

“I won’t,” he promises. “You know how I can’t stand your brother crying.”

“Yeah, he’s got us wrapped around his finger, doesn’t he?”

“Oh, that’s for sure.”

They laugh, thinking about all the stupid things Laurent made them do over the years, and he feels a wave of happiness spreading through him because of the realization that the secret is over, and that somehow, they ended up together again, the three of them against everybody else.

“I’m sleeping in your room tonight,” Laurent says, casually taking Damen’s hand at the same time.

“Not in Damen’s bed.”

“Alright, then you’re sleeping with Damen, and I’m sleeping in your bed.”

“What? No.” Auguste frowns before sighing, “Alright. But you’re keeping your hands over the covers!”

Laurent rolls his eyes, but he squeezes Damen’s hand, as if to make sure that everything is alright.

Damen squeeze back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it !


End file.
